borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Difference in not ruining and ruining a random's game
first off a random's is a random player anyway on to the perpus of this forum ruining a random's game is: 1)passing out anything that is eigher overpowered,modded,hacked or to high for the player that you are giving it to for the perpus of selling it. 2)power leveling or running ahead of the host and killing the boss thay need to kill. hacked weapon's/item's are the following: stock weapons(overpowered noob weapon) that granade mod that says 0 but really does more death mods(only kills you once yet when you respon you will have one health and no shield) bleeders(like a death mod but kill you more then once) ammo eating mods(like a death mod but it effects ammo) death shields(yes they do exsist) any gun that can corrupt or take your weapons/items away any item that can corrupt or fuck up your game system ie frying the hard drive amking it so you have to buy a new system any gun that launches other players(excluding sledges shotgun) any gun that lagges the lobby modded guns are the following: any gun that does wahat it was not first entended to do such as a guardian that has a 5 shot burst instead of a 3 shot burst i could go on but i won't. that grenade that resets equip slots inventory gets rid of your gear wether ot be in your inventory or the bank(underdome) deth mods can be proteted agiast although the shield ain't legit. for a bleeder the shield has to be made right and it has to heal you. now i'm not gonna give names of hacked and modded guns and items cause a hacker or a modder can change the name of it so it would be a waste of my time. when the grim reaper pulls your number there is no way out 00:53, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Lol how do you grammar? Ishi (talk) 19:24, November 16, 2012 (UTC) why are you picking/pointing out my poor grammer what an asshole when the grim reaper pulls your number there is no way out 00:41, January 15, 2013 (UTC) ted, we've talked about this before. you need a link to your user or talk page in your signature or your gamertag or steam name. or even a gamespy id. as it is, your signature comes off as randomness in text form. please change your signature to something useful like: :when the grim reaper pulls your number there is no way out and that is pushing it because its 2 (two) lines of text in source. :better yet:when the grim reaper pulls your number there is no way out. NTH when the grim reaper pulls your number there is no way out. NTH that way you can have it both ways. yours and ours. 07:54, January 15, 2013 (UTC) :(Dr. F's note - this wiki does not require proper english on talk/blog/forum pages. also this wiki allows trolling and flaming. see policies for details.)